


【茜言万雨】月震

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [15]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, 大写OOC, 无脑PWP罢了不要当真, 有一点点血腥内容, 狼人X吸血鬼, 狼人和吸血鬼一堆私设 设定没去查, 茜1雨0, 雷得要死
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: * 好雷啊，做个爱哭来哭去的把我自己都雷到了（擦汗.jpg……狼人状态时跟吸血鬼do没有再写下去一个是因为我不太会写furry（？），还有就是也不知道狼爪子要怎么do，所以文里有隐晦提及狼人状态她有吉儿（？），那么剩下的大家可以自行想象一下了（再次擦汗.jpg
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮
Series: 玻璃飛船 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 3





	【茜言万雨】月震

那晚月亮被云遮住了，只露一小牙出来，朦朦胧胧亮着，旁边的云朵像是飞着絮的棉花糖。往下，是歌舞升平的人间。夜店里形形色色的男女在一起跳舞、喝酒和嬉闹，隐蔽些的角落里，已经有人抱在一起唇舌相缠。

厕所隔间总会有一些不可告人的秘密和无法描述的声音，不过今夜有些不同。洗手间里寂静无声，过了片刻，传来一声闷响，再之后，一个女人从隔间里走出来。

她是个活了几百年的纯血吸血鬼，笑的时候会露出一口整齐漂亮的白牙，别人以为她是个人类，其实她只是把尖牙藏起来了，这没什么难的——对一个纯血吸血鬼来说，只是小事一桩。

守在隔间外的女孩迎上去：“姐姐，咱们快走吧。”女人像没听见她说的话一样，施施然走向镜子。她掏出条杏色的丝绸手绢，擦了擦嘴角的血迹，又慢悠悠洗手，然后才转头对女孩说：“慌什么？还要带你出去玩儿呢。你呀，胆子这么小，以后一个人行动可怎么办啊？”

女孩才转化不久，新生的吸血鬼通常都很嗜血，可是这丫头胆子小得不行，所以被其他吸血鬼丢烂摊子似的丢到她手上。女人正好也好久没出去逛过了，而且也好多年没发展过新成员了，所以决定带这个女孩去她还是人类时常光顾的地方转转，让她找个熟人下手，弄死还是拖回来丢血库都行，主要是让她练练胆子。

“没事的，”出发前她边涂口红边说，“要是你的哪个朋友你实在不忍心弄死呢，我就带回来，给你做个伴，好吧？”末了她冲女孩笑笑，嘴唇红得像要滴血。

进了夜店没多久，她就饿了，很快便逮着个漂亮姑娘。她把那姑娘推进厕所，邀请女孩一起享用，女孩不愿意，搞得她有点冒火，但又没办法，所以只好让女孩帮她守着门。

她终于收拾完了，补了妆，踏着高跟鞋往外走。女孩跟在她后面，闻到她身上的香气。她想，这女人啊，连头发丝儿都是美的，想勾谁勾不到？

她嘴上说着要给女孩找个伴，女孩选的人她又不满意。要么嫌太瘦，要么嫌弃性别。她是这样说的：“男的味道太大了，怪恶心的，我现在都喜欢找姑娘养着。你找个姑娘来，我给你拖回去。”

就这样连着去了三天，第三天的时候，女孩说看见了一个曾经合作过项目的前同事。她跟张雨绮说，那个穿着不合时宜的格子衫的年轻姑娘叫万茜。她并不经常来夜店的样子，也是巧了，那晚她好像是陪朋友玩，正好来了这里。

女人眼睛亮起来。心里想着，挺好的，长得秀气，一看就很少出来乱玩，又漂亮又单纯，血干净，味道肯定比那些爱瞎搞的好。

于是她把那个叫万茜的短发女孩拖回去了。

那天万茜喝得烂醉，女人毫不费力把她拖回了她那里。这姑娘白白净净的，就是有点太瘦了，但是她觉得转化之后养一养就好，不是大问题。

尖牙露出来，在万茜侧颈上留下两个血洞。她贪婪地吮吸着她的血液，觉得这个姑娘比她之前在厕所隔间弄死的那个味道要好得多。

她更满意了。

不过这个姑娘有点不一样，她好像……不是很抗拒。女人没太在意，她已经很久没亲自转化过人类了，根本不知道现在的人性格如何，况且这孩子喝了那么多酒，没准以为自己做噩梦呢。

女人咬破她的脖子时，她就已经醒过来了，但是她不喊疼，也不挣扎。她不敢动，但又有些害怕，过了一会儿她终于开口问：“我这是……在哪里？”

“在我家呢，乖乖，”女人短暂地离开她的脖子，“我知道你的名字，作为交换呢，我也告诉你我的名字。我叫张雨绮，不过以后在外面，你也得跟别人一样叫我姐姐。”

“什么，”万茜显得有些迷糊，“我是在做梦吗？”

“不是呢，宝贝，”张雨绮拿拇指擦一擦嘴角的血迹，“如你所见，我在吸你的血。我是个吸血鬼，现在正在转化你，你最好配合我。不过呢，你不配合也得配合，因为差不多都忙完三分之一啦，你不想也没办法，已经快完成了。”

“哦，”万茜还是一副晕乎乎的样子，“那接下来要做什么？”

“接下来我会继续吸你的血啊，到你快被吸干为止，然后我会让你吸我的血，”张雨绮点了点自己的手腕，“我血统很纯正的噢，碰上别的可不一定是纯血了。现在纯血的少，被我看上算你走运。”

“哦……”万茜着了魔似的，盯着张雨绮涂了红色指甲油的指甲看个没完。她的脸已经开始白了，脑子也一团浆糊似的，有些喘不上气来。张雨绮满意地咂咂嘴，搂着万茜，继续伏了上去。

初拥进行得很顺利，只不过张雨绮没想到万茜接受得这么快。而且她吸张雨绮的血时，比其他新生的吸血鬼要自如得多。她已经苍白得跟张纸一样，像深秋的风里簌簌发抖的枯叶，可是她咬上张雨绮的手腕时，力气大得吓人，似乎带着戾气，用犬齿狠狠刺破了她的皮肤。

张雨绮甚至痛呼了一声。她伸手抚摸着万茜的头发，像安慰小狗似的安抚她：“乖啊，轻点儿……都是你的，没人跟你抢。”万茜抬起眼看她，目光中有一种张雨绮从来没在新生吸血鬼身上见过的野性。

张雨绮房间的窗帘很厚，不管何时，只要关了灯拉上窗帘，便是漆黑的夜。但那天她睡得很不好，手腕隐隐作痛，心里也有些不安。可看看窝在旁边酣然入睡乖得像个动物幼崽似的万茜，又觉得这小家伙也没什么攻击性。

作为一个纯血吸血鬼，张雨绮的夜视能力很好。她睡不着，便一直盯着万茜看。她伸手摸了摸万茜柔软的头发，看着她耳后微翘的一撮小卷毛，突然笑了起来。

满意确实是很满意的，好久没碰到这么乖巧听话的女孩了，血也甜，看上去就很有天赋，转化了养在身边挺好的。跟之前那个女孩说的什么绑来送给她做伴的话，早就被张雨绮忘到脑后去了——这么好的苗子，当然要亲自培养了。

一切都很顺利，万茜在她身边跟了大半个月，就基本掌握了吸血鬼生存所需的全部技能。张雨绮叫她做什么她就做什么，像条听话的宠物犬一样，有时候张雨绮甚至觉得自己能看到她屁股后面有条毛茸茸的大尾巴在摇。

本来张雨绮习惯了喊人来给她送血袋，和平年代文明社会了嘛，哪能动不动就出去杀个人呢。但是身边养了万茜之后，她三天两头就会看到万茜带着被五花大绑的猎物回来。

“姐姐觉得今天这个怎么样？”她像万圣节时跟邻居讨要糖的小孩一样，紧张又忐忑，眼尾垂得更低，拿狗狗眼看着人，一脸期待。张雨绮只好跟她说，今天挑的还不错，有机会她会带她出去，给她讲讲如何挑选质量更上乘的猎物。

张雨绮看得见万茜眼里的依恋与仰慕。都活了几百年了，能看不出来这小家伙喜欢自己吗？她也挺喜欢这孩子的，可是她不知道怎么面对她。她也不是没跟自己发展的新生吸血鬼做过，但不知道为什么，最近这几十年她对性这方面一直有些兴致缺缺。不过她心里清楚，自己跟万茜早晚会睡到一起去，一切只是时间问题。

她没想到这一天会来得这么快。

那是万茜转化完的第十周。那周某一天，刚过午夜，她就回来了。她当时穿着一件墨绿色的缎面衬衫，宽大的下摆松松垮垮扎进裤腰里，看上去好像跟人起过争执。她跌跌撞撞向张雨绮走过去，张雨绮看见她身上有血。

血液从她的下唇到下颌，淋漓着一路往下滴，落在她漂亮的衬衫上。猩红的图案和墨绿的底，莫名让张雨绮想起多年以前见过的女巫一族进行神秘仪式时会画的符号。液体变得粘稠，稀薄的部分几乎凝固，她脸上的血也已经干涸。

“姐姐，才刚开始……他逃走了，”她的小姑娘全身脱了力似的往她身上倒，“我不知道，我……”“没关系，没事的，”张雨绮摸着她软乎乎的头发，“乖，不会有事的，别怕。”

万茜抬起头时，眼睛里已经蓄了一汪水：“真的没事吗？”“真的，我保证。”张雨绮觉得自己这辈子从没这么温柔过。尽管有她的保证，做错了事的小姑娘还是很慌张，她趴在张雨绮怀里呜呜地哭，哭得张雨绮心都要碎了。“求你了，别哭了，乖乖，”她拿自己被弄得湿漉漉的手去捧万茜的脸，“怎么样才能不哭啊？”

张雨绮想，白活了好几百年了，怎么带小孩的经验为零呢？不过想来也是，以前碰到犯错的新人，早就不耐烦地丢到地牢里让他们受罚去了，她哪见过这么黏人的小家伙啊！

她没招了。最后只好等到万茜趴那儿哭累了，才敢轻手轻脚招呼人拿了湿毛巾过来，把眼睛快哭肿的小家伙拉起来，亲自给她擦嘴巴。

“没关系的，知道吗？你还小呢，偶尔犯次错没什么大不了的。”张雨绮边给她擦脖子上的血迹边安抚道。安抚失败，万茜还是瘪着嘴，委屈得要命，打着哭嗝问她：“你会不会……不喜欢我了？”“不会的啊……过来点儿，把衣服换了。弄脏了咱不要了，改天带你去买新的。”张雨绮说着，便伸手要解万茜的扣子。

她跟万茜说过，血族是很高贵的种族，爱干净，不喜欢人类的血沾到其他地方，所以脏了的就不能要了。她以为万茜会听话的，可是万茜没有。她抓住张雨绮的手腕，不依不饶地问她：“我把自己弄脏了，你就不喜欢我了？”

“我没有啊。”张雨绮有点急了，但还是耐着性子回她：“不会的，你听话我就喜欢……”

那个“你”字还没来得及说出口，就被堵了回去。万茜吻她。温热的唇贴上来，张雨绮隐约能感觉到未擦干净的血痂，盐粒似的，溶化在两人唇间。然后是湿软的舌，于是接下来她尝到的味道更加浓烈。像蜜糖一样甜。张雨绮感觉自己有点发昏，但还是能判断出万茜今天挑选的猎物质量如何——可以说是相当不错。

呼吸声变得沉重，万茜不再满足于只握着她的手腕。她摸她的侧脸，另一手去掀她的睡袍，湿热的吻也未曾停下，从下唇移到侧颈，带着血腥味的软舌在张雨绮的喉间厮磨。

“我喜欢你，”趁着舔吻的间隙，她说，“姐姐，我一直都喜欢你。”听见她的话，张雨绮喘得更厉害了，她一遍遍抚过万茜软乎乎的短发，呼吸声变得急促。事情向完全不可控的方向发展了。

潜意识里，张雨绮能感觉到，有什么东西变得越来越不对劲了。

这个女孩，啊不是，这个新生吸血鬼，突然望向窗外那轮金黄的满月，她眼里闪起奇异的光。张雨绮想起某个数年未曾见过的种族，随之又想起之前的几周，总有几天万茜会出去很久。她终于开始害怕了，是的，纯血吸血鬼也有害怕的时候。

最先冒出来的，是一对灰色的耳朵。张雨绮摸到了它们。

她触了电似的往后弹开，但是仍被万茜牢牢揽住了腰。“操……你，你不是人啊？”张雨绮吓得声音都在抖。“对啊，”万茜歪着头，笑出了声，“我是狼人，跟你一样，姐姐，我也是纯血的。”

纯血的狼人。

这个天杀的种族不是快他妈灭绝了吗？张雨绮满脑子问号。干啊，怎么会这样，怎么会带了一个狼人回来，完全没有发觉，而且还把她转化了……那她现在是什么玩意儿啊？会吸血的怪物吗？

“姐姐，我知道你在想什么，”万茜又吻了吻她的脖子，“我呢，活了也快一百年了，是没你活得长，但是在我们种族，我也不算小孩子啦。我知道你讨厌我，你们吸血鬼那么高贵，喝个血都要倒高脚杯里，肯定看不上我们的。可是我真的很喜欢你，所以我才把那个小家伙送到你们这儿来，让她来先打探打探情况。”

“那丫头也是狼人？”张雨绮两眼一翻，差点晕过去。“对啊，”万茜摸了摸张雨绮的手腕，“你警惕性不怎么高啊姐姐，两个异族在你身边你都没发现？”

张雨绮想，我怎么知道，看着人模人样的，多半是这些怪物研究出遮挡自己气味的方法了吧……

与其说万茜在摸张雨绮的手腕，还不如说她钳制住了她的手腕。吸血鬼想跟狼人角力，那只能说是不自量力了，更何况万茜是个吸过吸血鬼血液的狼人。

张雨绮不敢乱动。万茜笑起来，露出两颗尖尖的牙。她继续解释道：“真的对不起，我本来想过一阵子再跟你解释，可我忘了今天是月圆之夜，我情绪有点不稳定，刚逮住猎物就把他给撕两半……不是，反正我就是有点儿控制不了自己……”

“那你还有闲工夫在这骗我？”

“嗯……嗯哼。”

“刚刚哭成那鬼样子，都是装的？”

万茜不说话。

“操你大爷……你怎么不去跟人竞争奥斯卡啊？”

“我太喜欢你了嘛，一时又不知道怎么办。我感觉你对我特容易心软，就干脆让你更招架不了咯。”

对于这种无赖行径，张雨绮毫无办法，她摆出一副要杀要剐随便你了的姿态，心一横，搂上万茜的脖子：“别扯这些没用的了。那个，我有点儿怕，你别……别做着做着把我杀了就行。”

万茜笑得很开心：“不会的。疼的话你要跟我说啊，或者直接咬我也可以。”张雨绮想，神经病，你敢弄疼我试试。但她没敢说出口，主要是万茜也没给她讲话的机会——她的嘴又被堵上了，呼吸声再次变得急促。

吸血鬼嘛，昼伏夜出，不太喜欢见阳光。张雨绮几乎就没怎么在白天出去过，她在房间里捂了太久，白皙的皮肤像瓷一样光洁细腻，摸起来手感很好。万茜在她胸口摸摸蹭蹭，好不容易玩儿够了，接着三两下就把张雨绮身上那件已经被她摸得凌乱不堪的真丝睡袍扯碎了。

张雨绮胸口一凉，她小声惊呼，下意识去挡。挡严实了，抬眼准备骂坏心眼的狼人，可还没来得及开口，她就被万茜那双手吓到了。可能是因为已经开始转化了，她的手指看上去比平时还要纤长些。张雨绮想象了一下被那些手指侵犯的感觉，浑身一个激灵，吓愣住了。

万茜没给她反应的时间。两根纤细笔直的手指凑到吸血鬼嘴边，摸了摸红润的唇，她笑眯眯看着张雨绮：“舔舔，不然你要疼的。”张雨绮给她下了咒似的，听话地张开嘴去舔。给鲜血滋养得柔润温热的红色软舌贴在万茜粉白的手指上打转，万茜就这么看着她，看着看着，呼吸声变得更沉了。

她收回手，湿漉漉的指尖往该去的地方探去，抚弄揉捏着下面花瓣似的软肉。张雨绮搂着她的脖子，舒服得哼叫起来。狼人温热的鼻息洒在颈上，张雨绮发誓那不是正常人类能有的气息——当然了，万茜本来也不是人类嘛。狼的吐息更热，她被激得感觉自己几乎要烧起来。

万茜身上暖烘烘的，她贴着张雨绮，一路吻下去。微烫的手指时而揉捏着柔软的乳肉，时而不怀好意地抚着红得几乎要滴血的乳尖捻弄。另一只手在忙着照顾下面，所以另一边的乳尖只好由狼人长着犬齿的嘴代劳。尖利的牙故意轻扫过硬挺的红果，就是不肯用湿软的舌垂怜。张雨绮又羞又恼，狠狠抓了两把万茜因激动而竖起的毛茸茸的耳朵：“干嘛啊你！”

“痛哎！”万茜委屈得差点跳起来，耳朵都耷拉下来了。张雨绮不甘示弱：“我也很痛哎！”

万茜眯着眼看她。张雨绮原先又白又粉的身上留了好多鲜红的小坑，脖子上有，肩上也有，胸前那两团软肉被蹂躏得更惨，不仅有牙印，还布满了粉红的指痕——这都是狼人的杰作。

狼人想，是有点儿过了哈。那前菜就免了吧，反正也湿得要命了，直接吃正餐好了。

万茜很绅士地握着张雨绮的手腕，在进行初拥时她咬过的那处吻了吻，然后拿尖牙刺破了吸血鬼柔软的皮肤，尝了一口她的血。她给了张雨绮一个带着血腥味的吻，随后趁张雨绮还迷迷糊糊沉浸在“我怎么莫名其妙尝了自己血”的思考中时，长驱直入攻进了她湿软的穴。

回过神来的张雨绮尖叫了一声，下意识想夹紧双腿，但万茜跪在她腿间，把她摁得死死的，她根本没办法挣扎。狼人开始操她，纤长的指在湿热紧窄的甬道里抽送起来。

万茜的手指很长，顶得张雨绮爽到头皮发麻，但她能感觉到万茜的性经验并没有她想象中那么丰富。刚开始万茜有些不得要领，细密的汗蒙在额上，耳朵随着她的动作一抖一抖的，看上去还挺可爱的。她看张雨绮只知道哼唧，也不说话，就有点着急，水汪汪的眼睛盯着人看个没完，想得到一点回应。

张雨绮看出来了，于是边喘边哑着嗓子在她耳边指挥，告诉她摸哪里会比较爽，什么时候该快点儿，什么时候该慢点儿。万茜是个聪明的狼人，张雨绮之前教她捕猎，她就学得很快，这种事对万茜来说，大概也是一点就通的，所以很快她又掌握回主导权。

习得要领的小狼好像想要逗吸血鬼玩儿一样，在该快的时候慢，该慢的时候快，非要逼张雨绮求她。张雨绮只好嘤嘤呜呜地求她：“唔啊，慢点儿，茜……嗯……求你了……”

万茜装听不见，甚至故意加了一根手指。她在她甬道里的敏感处碾弄打转，逼得张雨绮哭出声来。被折磨得没了脾气的吸血鬼抽抽嗒嗒的，推着万茜的肩膀，求她轻点。她没想到，现在这会儿，打哭嗝的变成了她自己，哭着求饶的也变成了她自己。

万茜还算有良心，速度稍微放缓了些，但色情的水声依然在房间里回响着。她边操张雨绮边说：“你们吸血鬼，每天喝那么多血，都……变成下面的水了啊？又湿又滑的……”

“要死啊你！闭嘴！”张雨绮叫起来，她还没止住哭，就挣扎着伸手，想捂万茜的嘴。万茜迅速往后退了两寸，没让她捂成，她在她下面作乱的手也短暂消停了片刻，两只手都腾出来了。

万茜给她看自己手指上晶莹的水，还故意伸出舌头在她面前舔了一下自己的指尖。她说荤话的嘴也没停下：“姐姐下面好热好会吸啊……还紧得要命，吃几根手指都这样了，待会儿可怎么办啊……嗯？尝起来还是甜的哎。”

张雨绮恨不得一头撞死在这条狼身上。刚开始她乱成一锅粥的脑袋里只有一个想法，就是待会儿她要跟万茜拼命，要把万茜咬死。想是这么想的，可过了一会儿她意识到自己根本没力气拼命了，她就只能希望自己别活活给这狼人操死了。这要是说出去，整个血族都没脸见人了。

众所周知，吸血鬼的感官比人类敏感得多，狼人的速度和力量比吸血鬼更胜一筹。没有吸血鬼知道那晚张雨绮经历了什么。

万茜要了她两轮，完事之后，张雨绮窝在床上喘着，她抬眼看了看窗外，月光仍然明亮。她感觉自己这辈子没这么累过。万茜安抚似的，顺着她的背，一下一下往下摸，像在安慰哭累了的小孩。

“你知道吗，我能感受到月球上的震动。”

“嗯？”张雨绮迷迷糊糊的，下意识伸手摸了摸万茜耳后柔软的头发。“还想骗我啊，”她凑过去咬了一口万茜的肩，“你撑死了就是月圆之夜变个身呗。那么远，你能感受到个屁。”万茜笑：“我能的。你不知道，每当我看着你，我心里的月亮就会震动的。”

张雨绮就脸红了，她搂住万茜的腰，把脸埋在人肩上，嘴里嘀咕着一些骂人的话，无非是嫌他们狼人说话土，一点儿不懂得含蓄。万茜也不恼，舔舔张雨绮的耳垂，又摸摸她的手腕：“再来一轮？”

张雨绮花容失色，心想妈的，你们狼人是他妈的性变态吧？刚刚那两回她已经快被做死过去了，居然还要来？她活了几百年，做过无数次爱，可从没跟狼人做过，哪会知道狼人在性事上也这么可怕啊。

窗外那轮圆月洒下的清晖把人照得更清楚了，这时候万茜已经快转化完了。

长而蓬松的灰色尾巴扫过张雨绮柔软的腰，把张雨绮冷汗都吓出来了。但是更吓人的还在后面，万茜拿毛茸茸的爪子亲昵地蹭了蹭张雨绮的脖子，然后在她耳边轻声细语：“乖啊，等我转化完，带你体验一下跟真正的我做爱的感觉。”

张雨绮已经能感觉到狼的牙齿在抵着她的耳垂了。她浑身一个激灵，两腿不自觉地并拢了起来。不知道为什么，她感觉下面湿得更厉害了。

-

刚开始有的吸血鬼下属还不太清楚状况，有时候夜里打电话过来，响半天那边才会接。下属说，姐，某某某区又出状况了，某某某让我找你，你说咱们怎么办啊。

张雨绮就敷衍：“嗯嗯知道了，我忙着呢，你找别人问一下吧，或者你自己看着办吧。”

下属心想，你特么就是老大哎，我还能问谁去……于是又说，姐，要不您先忙着，我在这儿等您一会儿？

张雨绮就火了，直接冲人吼：“你等死啊？老娘他妈在忙着做爱！滚蛋！”

于是下属们近日茶余饭后的谈资就有了，每天大家都在辩论“张姐到底是有性生活之前比较凶还是有性生活之后比较凶”。

当然最后这些吸血鬼都被扣工资了，所以再也没鬼敢议论他们头儿的性生活了。

-

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> * 好雷啊，做个爱哭来哭去的把我自己都雷到了（擦汗.jpg……狼人状态时跟吸血鬼do没有再写下去一个是因为我不太会写furry（？），还有就是也不知道狼爪子要怎么do，所以文里有隐晦提及狼人状态她有吉儿（？），那么剩下的大家可以自行想象一下了（再次擦汗.jpg


End file.
